Tingly Sensation
by missymagi
Summary: Natsu and Lucy find themselves in a very awkward situation. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

It started out as a normal mission. Natsu and the gang were fought off a dark guild who had been robbing a peaceful village.

"Wow," Lucy sighed. "I can't believe we managed to keep this village in one peace." She glanced at the village. The only damage done was to themselves and the dark guild. Of course, Lucy's clothes managed to be torn to shreds. Her boobs were barely contained in her shirt, or what was left of her shirt. Her skirt was destroyed to a very revealing length. Though Lucy was used to this by now.

She looked over at her other team mates. Natsu was scratched up a bit, Gray wasn't wearing a shirt, and Erza looked tired. The dark guild had put on a pretty good fight.

The gang was walking along a steep hill. "This is enough money to cover your rent right, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"YES!" Lucy cheered. "Ah, I'm so happy!" She wasn't paying attention to her footing just as her foot twisted on a rock. "KYAA!" Lucy's arms flailed out as she reached for something. And that something was Natsu, who was unprepared and lost balance.

The duo tumbled together down the hill. Their bodies awkwardly rubbing against each other. Natsu tried to ignore each time Lucy's boobs pressed against his chest or when her groin connected with his.

They finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Natsu was laying on his back with Lucy on top of him. He opened his eyes carefully, to come face to face with Lucy's boobs. _How do we always end up like this_? He wondered not for the first time.

"Oww," Lucy moaned. She let herself drop even further on Natsu's face. His eyes widened as he felt the rub of her nipple on his cheek. He felt a tingly sensation in a specific area. _Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner, _He chanted. Natsu had always been in control of his bodily functions. Hell, he hardly ever felt this way. It was rare occasions he felt these _urges_.

"KYA!" She cried out when she realized where her boobs were. Lucy sat up and was on his stomach. Which made matters worse. Natsu stared up at his busty friend. Her boobs were practically spilling out and Natsu had the perfect view. Almost nothing was left for the imagination.

Natsu found himself wondering what they would feel like. Being a man of instinct, he reached his hand out to touch, but Lucy slapped it away. "Hey!" She yelled as she moved further away and Natsu gasped. Without realizing, Lucy had rubbed against his groin and decided to settle there.

"That's sexual harassment, you perv!" She chastised. But Natsu wasn't listening. Instead, his eyes were hypnotized by the way her boobs bounced up and down with her angry motions and of course Lucy continued to squirm against his area. The tingly sensation was back in full force with each bounce and rub. He couldn't stop what was happening. He held back a moan of pleasure and his face heated up for what was to come.

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Lucy snapped. "Are you even listening to me?" She noticed the contorted expression on Natsu's face. "What's wrong?" But then she realized all because she swished her hips again trying to get comfortable, she felt a lump. "What is..?" She trailed. "Oh." She realized. <em>Oh. <em>"NATSU," She shirked. "DID YOU JUST?" She left off. "OH MY GOD!"

* * *

><p>Natsu's face was beet red, "SH-SHUT UP!" He stuttered. Lucy freaked out and squirmed even more against him. He held back an urge to thrust his hips. <em>Why doesn't she get off me?<em> He wondered. Lucy bobbed up and down as she freaked out.

Her boobs continued to shake in his line of vision. Her ass continued to hit him in all the right places. He finally let a moan slip out. At this rate, Natsu thought, he was going to cum in his pants. _She has to be doing this on purpose_, Natsu rationalized. Why else was she still doing this? To punish him?

The pressure was too much. He was about to release when suddenly, "Lucy, Natsu!" They both looked over. Erza stood there with Gray. "There you guys are! Are you guys okay?" Natsu wanted to cry. _So close_…

"Yeah!" Lucy answered. "Natsu was being a perv though."

"WAS NOT!" He yelled. But everyone ignored him.

"Well," Erza said. "Let's head back."

Lucy was about to get up, but Natsu panicked. If she got up then everyone would see his massive erection. So instead, he pulled Lucy back down. Which was another mistake because she crashed her groin against his. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out. He quickly adjusted himself, using her body as a cover and then pushed Lucy off him.

"Ouch," Lucy glared at him, but Natsu was already on his feet.

"Let's go," Natsu barked. But no one followed. He turned back and snapped, "NOW!"

Erza and Gray looked at him strangely, but didn't ask any questions.

* * *

><p>Lucy fought back a grin.<p>

_Who would have thought the Great Salamander could get sexually frustrated?_ She giggled.

**Hope you guys liked it! And I'll update my other story tomorrow :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Natsu walked into the guild feeling grumpy. _Why did Lucy have to do that to me?_ He desperately wondered.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Mirajane asked. "You don't seem like your usual self."

"He woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Happy whispered loudly.

"Ahh, rough night sleep?" She asked.

Natsu looked away, his cheeks heated up, "I guess." It was rough, but not in the way that Mirajane meant. Rough as in him and Lucy, his nakama, having rough, passionate, kinky sex. He cursed mentally. How was he supposed to face her today?

"Hey, guys!" Natsu froze.

"Hi, Lucy!" Mira greeted. "Lucy!" Happy grinned and said, "Natsu's very cranky today."

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked innocently. Natsu looked up at her. She had a sweet smile on her face. Her hair was in her usual side pony thing, her skirt was short as usual and her shirt revealed a lot of cleavage.

But Natsu did what he usually does, pretends nothing happened and pushes away all sexual thoughts. "Nothing's wrong," he gave his usual fanged grin. "Want to go on a mission today?"

"Sure!" Lucy said excitedly. Well too excitedly, she knocked over the glass on the counter, causing it to spill all over Natsu's lap.

"COLD!" Natsu jumped up.

"KYA!" Lucy cried. "Sorry!" She grabbed a couple of napkins and attempted to dry his lap.

Natsu froze. Lucy was rubbing his groin. "Lu-Lucy! What are you-"

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. Her left hand grabbed hold of his inner thigh, while her right hand stroked his penis. He could feel the blood rushing downwards. Her hands sent a pleasuring, tingling sensation down his shaft. He could feel it twitch. _Why is she doing this?!_

"Lucy, st-stop!" Natsu grabbed her hand. "I can dry it myself!" To prove his point, Natsu set himself on fire, which didn't help the situation since he already felt insanely hot.

"Sorry," she bit her lip. Natsu rubbed his head, already forgetting about it, or trying to, at least. "I'll get the glass," Lucy said to no one in particular. Natsu looked over at her and instantly regretted it. Lucy bent down sticking her butt out. Her skirt was too short for this, giving Natsu the perfect view of her perfectly round ass and the red thong she was wearing.

His nose bled.

"So what job do you want to do?" Lucy turned around, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Man," Gray whistled. "I can't believe how packed the train is on a Monday afternoon. There were only 4 seats left and there were 5 of them, well 7 if you include the cats. Gray took the seat against the window. Wendy sat down next to him. Erza sat next across from Wendy and Charla sat in Wendy's lap. Happy flew to Erza's. That left one seat open, but there were two people left, Natsu and Lucy.<p>

Natsu took the last seat, next to the window. Lucy stood there hugging her arms. "Should I sit on someone's lap?" she joked.

"Yeah," Erza answered. "Sit on Natsu's."

Natsu's eyes widened. "She can't!" Everyone looked over at him. "I mean…what if I get sick. If the toria wears off?"

"It won't." Charla answered.

"Umm," Lucy blushed. "Okay." She moved to sit in Natsu's lap. She felt bad for teasing him before. It was only for fun. Now this was just awkward for her. _What if he_… She sat down and let out a sigh of relief that he didn't have an…erection.

A little chime went off. "Attention passengers, today's ride will be a little bumpy due to the storm that had kicked rocks all over the tracks."

_Oh no._ Lucy inwardly cried.

* * *

><p>Natsu awkwardly wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist since he had no place to put his arms. The train moved with a jolt. Lucy was shoved flat against him.<p>

She scooted herself back up, just as the train hit a huge bump causing Lucy to bounce up and down and even Natsu's arms flailed out, wrapping around Lucy again. His hands squeezed something very soft. He peaked over her should to see his hands wrapped around her plump breasts.

"NATSU!" Lucy elbowed him. He lowered his arms to her waist again, blushing madly. He looked turned to look out the window to distract himself. He was determined to not get a hard on. But, boy it was difficult. Lucy's scent was all that he was breathing. It was such a pleasant scent.

Out the window, they passed a carpet shop, where a nice red carpet was displayed in the window. The same shade of red as Lucy's… _She's wearing a red thong_, He thought just as she slammed down on his most sensitive spot. He felt his penis spring alive. _SHIT_! Natsu panicked.

_Look at Gray. Look at Gray. Look at Gray._ He commanded himself. Gray was wearing nothing, but boxers, but the site didn't do anything to help Natsu. Lucy was now completely bouncing up and down and Natsu was jostled up and down as well. His groin met her butt each time.

"NATSU!" Lucy shirked. "DO YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE A BO-" But Natsu shot his hands around her mouth.

Gray looked over at them. "Can't you guys be quiet for once?"

They both blushed and looked away.

* * *

><p>The bumps continued for most of the ride. Every time Natsu felt like he was about to cum, the train would go back to being smooth. It was very frustrating for the poor dragon slayer. <em>I need release<em>. He wanted to cry. He would take his motion sickness over this any day.

The train finally came to a stop. Natsu held onto Lucy to prevent her from revealing his hard on. When it was just the two of them, Lucy finally got off him and blushed completely when she saw the tent in his pants before Natsu adjusted himself.

She looked away quickly before he could see that she was looking. She wondered if he knew how wet she was…

* * *

><p><strong>So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I got a ton of messages asking me to continue soo why not! <strong>

**The next chapter will be the last one so I'll try to update tomorrow. **

**Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy got off the train without looking at Natsu. She never felt so turned on in her entire life. She had to bite back her moans with every bump the train hit. She didn't mean for this game of hers to get so far. She only wanted to tease Natsu because of all the times he made fun of her. It was pay back. Now this was just cruel and embarrassing.

_CAN HE SMELL AROUSAL?_ She panicked. She peaked over at Natsu. He looked pissed off and wouldn't look her way. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

Erza took charge, "So Natsu and Lucy will go search the woods. Wendy, Charla, and Happy will search the sky, and Gray and I will search by the water." The job was to search for a little yorkie that a very rich client had lost.

"Can't I go with Gray?" Lucy quickly asked at the same time Natsu asked, "Can't I go with, you, Erza?"

Erza and Gray both looked at each other. Then Erza spoke, "No. I think you and Lucy work the best together."

"Well then I want Happy to be with us," said Natsu.

Happy scratched his head, "Actually, I want to go with Charla." And with that said the fire mage and the celestial mage were left alone.

"Umm," Lucy started, but Natsu already took off. "NATSU, WAIT UP!" She ran after him. _He hates me_.

Lucy finally caught up to Natsu. He had stopped dead in his tracks. They were by the entrance to the woods.

As if nothing happened between them, Natsu turned to her and grinned, "I bet we will find the dog before Ice Brain does! I'm so going to rub it in his face! C'mon, Lucy!" Natsu ran straight in side. Lucy cautiously followed.

It was significantly darker inside the woods. The trees were thick and blocked most of the sunlight. Lucy stumbled quite a bit, yelling or muttering a curse every time.

"You're so loud," Natsu complained. "You'll scare away the dog."

"I'm not loud," Lucy pouted, just as her foot snagged on another branch. "Whoaa!" She was about to hit the ground, when Natsu tried to intervene. Though it didn't work. Instead, he ended up lying on his back with Lucy on top of him.

"Sorry!" Lucy quickly got off him. Her mind flashed back to when she grinded against him after their tumble down the hill. She had wanted to get him back for when he and Happy made fun of all her failed sex appeal plans. Well mainly it was Happy saying she had no sex appeal whatsoever and Natsu laughed with him. Lucy wanted to make that damned dragon slayer regret it. And when she landed on him in a perverted position, it was almost too perfect. She pretended to be mad and made sure she turned him on. Though she didn't account for herself getting damp down there. Hell, she didn't realize how thrilling it was to turn someone on.

But now, Lucy didn't want to turn him on anymore. She didn't want to ruin their friendship with this dumb plan of hers and after that terrible train ride, she was positive Natsu would never speak to her again.

But she forgot one key factor. Natsu is Natsu. He easily goes back to the way things were. He would never let something so trivial as that ruin their friendship.

"That's alright, Lucy," Natsu got up.

"Oww!" Lucy felt a sting on her side. "I think you scratched me!" She pulled her shirt up to investigate.

"Lucy!?" Natsu groaned.

"Hmm?" Lucy looked up at him. She realized she had pulled her shirt up way too high. Her boobs were completely exposed, revealing her pink, lacey bra. "Stop looking!" She blushed as she pulled her shirt back down.

* * *

><p>About a half hour passed. Natsu and Lucy would call out, "Here, doggy, doggy!" "Princess!" but still no luck.<p>

"I wonder if the others are having better luck," Lucy cried. "I'm so tired. I would summon Horologium, but I don't have enough energy."

"Let's rest for a minute," Natsu said. "So you can stop complaining for once."

"Hmph," Lucy slumped down by a river. She splashed some water on her face because she felt dirty. Both physically and mentally.

Natsu, on the other hand, tossed his shirt off and cannonballed into the river, effectively splashing, more like drenching, Lucy. "Natsu! You got me wet!" Natsu's only response was to splash her again. She felt really gross now. Her wet clothes were already sticking to her skin. She decided to shimmy out of her wet clothes.

"What are you doing?" Natsu eye's narrowed. She looked over at him. His face looked contorted.

She giggled. "I'm going swimming, of course." She jumped right in and made sure she splashed Natsu back. This shook Natsu out of his daze. He reached over and grabbed Lucy around the waist. "BRAIN BUSTER!"

"STOP!" Lucy cried, but Natsu dunked her, in his arms. Lucy squirmed and twisted all around and managed to get out of his arms, though something, of course, went wrong. Lucy felt a breeze on her chest. She looked down and saw her pink bra floating in the water. She gasped.

"Why," Natsu groaned. "Why do you keep doing this?"

Frantically, Lucy said. "This wasn't on purpose!" She crossed her arms across her chest in attempt to block his view.

"So your bra just accidentally fell off?!" Natsu fired at her.

Lucy felt angry, "You must have ripped it or something!"

"Yeah right!" Natsu shouted. "How do I know this isn't another one of your ploys to get me turned on?"

Lucy was embarrassed now. "It's not!" She sounded desperate.

"Well it's working," Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. He looked away from her. "Why do you keep doing this to me? I never been so _horny_ in my entire life! I don't even know what to do!"

"It's all your fault! If you and Happy hadn't made fun of my sex appeal, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Well now you know I find you sexually appealing!" Natsu snapped. "Are ya happy now?"

"Well…well," Lucy stuttered. "You aren't the only one feeling this way."

"What?" Natsu looked over at her. Her face was completely red.

Lucy looked away, "I…get…turned on too, you know." Natsu blinked in surprise. "So maybe we should figure out…what to do…together?" Lucy never felt so shy.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Natsu couldn't even begin to process what she was saying. And Lucy couldn't wait for his answer.

She placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Natsu was frozen beneath her lips. Lucy instantly regretted this. She pulled away, but then Natsu pulled her back. She sucked on his lower lip causing a moan from Natsu. He pulled her body flat against his. He could feel her bare boobs press against his bare chest. He never felt something so erotic before.

Lucy could feel his erection poking her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and floated her legs around his waist so that his tip was hitting her sensitive spot. She couldn't tell how wet she was since she was in the water, but she sure could feel this tingly sensation from below. She needed him.

Natsu carried her out of the water and laid her gently, flat, on her back. He leaned over her and grinded himself against her core while sucking on her neck. Lucy let out the most delicious sound Natsu had ever heard.

"Lucy," he panted. "I'm not…I don't…I…" He seemed lost for words.

Lucy giggled, "I'll guide you." She grabbed Natsu's hand and dipped it into red panties. "It's really wet," Natsu said.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "That's a good thing. It's what happens when a girl gets turned on."

Natsu gasped, "So that's what the guys were talking about!"

Lucy guided Natsu's finger to her entrance. "Just move it in and out." Natsu did what he was told. He started out slow and then he picked up his speed. Lucy's hips would thrust upwards to meet his pumps. He added another finger to it, "Mhmmm," Lucy cried.

Natsu's own member was pulsing like crazy. He never felt such a need to take care of it before. It didn't help that his clothes were wet, thus his erection felt more constrained than ever before. "Na-Natsu," Lucy panted. Natsu almost lost it right there. His name had never sounded so good until that moment.

Lucy's walls began to cave. "Natsu!" She cried out. She was panting. "That was…that was really good."

Natsu blushed. Lucy glanced down at his tent. She stuck her hand into his pants and into his boxers. She grabbed hold of his erection and began to rub. "Lu-Lucy, are you sure?"

"Yes," She smiled. She tried to tug down his pants, but the wetness made it difficult. Natsu stood up and pulled them off. Lucy gave Natsu a devilish smirk. She stood on her knees and grabbed his pulsing penis. She placed her lips against the tip, "Lucy, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Trust me," She breathed against his tip, causing him to shiver. She stick her tongue out and gave his member a teasing lick and then she took the whole thing in her mouth. "LUCY!" He exclaimed. She moved herself back and forth at a steady pace. Natsu was reduced to pants. She swrilled her tongue on his tip and let out a vibrating moan. "Lucy," he groaned, "Don't stop." But that's exactly what Lucy did. She stopped.

"Hey! Why did you…?" But he trailed off when he watched Lucy peel off her last remain garment, the devilish red thong. She pulled out her keys "Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Is it time for punishment, Princess," Virgo bowed.

"Not now, Virgo," Lucy face palmed.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I see you and Natsu are frolicking in the nude," she stated. "It's about time, Princess."

"Virgo," Lucy said. "I need you to bring us a condom. And fresh clothes"

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo vanished and then reappeared. "Here you go, Princess."

Lucy grinned. "Thank you, Virgo!"

"Punishment?" Virgo asked. "NO!" Lucy closed her gate.

"Ooh!" Natsu grinned. "Good thinking!"

"Now where were we?" Lucy asked. "Oh right!" She pushed Natsu to the floor and straddled his hip. She unwrapped the condom and slowly pushed it down his shaft. She slowly went down on Natsu's hip. "Ow, OW!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy, stop!" Natsu grabbed her hips to prevent her from fully going down. "I don't want you in pain!"

"It's okay, Natsu," she smiled reassuringly. She crashed her hips down, completely enveloping his penis. Lucy went slowly up and then back down and kept it at a slow rhythm until the pain wore off. They were both panting. "Uhh," Natsu lolled. "FUCK!" Their hips rocked together, in perfect union. Her breasts smacked erotically against his chest. The tingling sensations flooded all around them. "Lucy, I-!" Natsu cried out in release. The release he had been so desperate for. He pulled out. "That was amazing! Can we do that again later?"

Lucy giggled and Natsu lay on the ground in pure bliss.

"Sorry, I went too quickly," Natsu said a few minutes afterwards. "And you didn't go."

"That's alright," she said. "Guys usually go rather quickly. And I went before."

"You know a lot about this stuff," Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"No I don't!" Lucy answered too quickly. Her mind flashed to a book Erza lent her.

* * *

><p>"We found the dog!" Wendy informed Natsu and Lucy when they arrived to the train station.<p>

"Where have you guys been?" Gray asked. "We've been done for like a half hour. And why are you guys wearing matching outfits?"

Lucy blushed, "Virgo's the one who picks out the clothes!"

Lucy wasn't sure how to act around Natsu. They didn't really discuss anything on the way back. Natsu just kept saying how amazing it felt. Did he even understand what they just did was an intimate act?

In front of everyone, Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and held it tightly.

Erza smiled.

Gray's eyes widened, "Why are you guys holding hands?"

Happy giggled, "They likkkkeeeee eachhh otherrrr!"

Lucy blushed and buried her face in Natsu's scarf. Natsu grinned and held her tightly.

"Well it's about time," Everyone said in union.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>To the guest who wants me to write Gray x Cana, I am a Gruvia shipper, but I will write it in a separate fic for you (I do requests)! I'll have it posted by Friday? So check my profile for it then! <strong>

**Thank you guys so much! I hope the ending didn't disappoint! Thanks for all the support. Please let me know what you guys thought! Thanks again! :)  
><strong>


End file.
